Session 9.1 Why Niet Needs to build a Malfean Social Networking Site
(2153) Lian: hey (2154) Shadell: Hey. (2154) Shadell: So, she'd probably try to meet with Ligier first. (2153) Ligier: ok (2154) Niet: I'd assume it would take place at his giant forge in the sky? (2153) Ligier: sure (2154) Niet: Niet is presumably waiting in one of the antechambers or whatever they are then? (2153) Ligier: "what is it you want?" (2154) Niet: "I assumed you'd wish to know that we now own a really cute city! Though, it's not Thorns yet." (2153) Ligier: "Can it be hidden from Fate?" (2154) Niet: "We might be able to get Eye to make a shadowland over the city." (2154) Niet: "More to the point Denandsor possesses more potential than Lookshy if we can capitalize on it. We lack the manpower to get everything running though." (2153) Ligier: "That would be problematic a currently existing one has advantages.. making more does not" (2154) Niet: "I see, are there no other more useful ways to hide a city from fate?" (2153) Ligier: "Not that I know of" (2154) Niet: "Then we'll proceed toward capturing Thorns as quickly as possible." Niet pauses, considering her next words carefully. "Would there be any objectiosn to releasing the Nagoutl from their banishment?" (2153) Ligier: "I have no idea what you speak of" (2154) Niet: (Wasn't that the name of the snake people?) (2153) Ligier: (yes) (2154) Niet: "And is there any problem with taking several demons to excavate the city?" (2153) Ligier: "That is what they are there for" (2154) Niet: "Also, in the future it may become prudent to fix the gate of auspicious passage. Would you be willing to offer your advice for doing so when the time comes?" (2153) Ligier: "I am sure you are more than capable" (2154) Niet: "I believe that's all I needed to update you on. I would hate to take up more of your time, if I may be excused." (2153) Ligier: "go then" (2154) Niet: Niet hurridly gets up and leaves. (2154) Niet: (SE then?) (2153) Scarlet Empress: (ok) (2153) Scarlet Empress: (...you can start) (2154) Niet: Niet wanders around the creepy mirror of the Imperial CIty's palace, searching for her mentor. (2153) Scarlet Empress: "hello" (2154) Niet: "Hi!" Niet waves cheerfully. (2153) Scarlet Empress: "So what brings you back to Hell?" (2154) Niet: "We conquered a city!" (2154) Niet: "Isnt' that cute? Also, I wanted your advice on getting involved in the Realm civil war." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "I doubt it will get so far before... interuptions are made by others. Still I assume you have a plan?" (2154) Niet: "Lookshy's losing out fast, so the Confederation of Rivers loses on of it's two weapons. If we want to survive as a city for long, we can't stay neutral. Mnenon or the Roseblack? Who would be better to ally with?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "...that couldn't have happened five years earlier..." (2154) Niet: "Probably not." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Each house has its contenders, but I doubt you care about picking a winner" (2154) Niet: "Not really. Who would be most willing to overlook our rather unique perspective and is cute enough that they won't try and attack her directly in the near future." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "The Roseblack is everything a Dynast is told to be, Mmemon is a power hungry little girl who will do anything to overcome her curse" (2154) Niet: "Curse?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Well few dragonblooded would consider immortality a curse... which makes her unique she hates that she will always be a young girl." (2154) Niet: "Oh. But she could get away with wearing the cutest outfits!" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "that reminds me I need to have one fo the Fiends send deliver her uniform this year.." (2154) Niet: "Oh?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "every year on her birthday I give her a replacement for her school uniform.. its like giving her motivation for the whole year.." (2154) Niet: "..." Niet seems dumstruck for a moment. "Aww! That's so cute. Wouldn't that kind of tell her you're allive though?" (2154) Niet: "And I could help put a wonderful urge in this year's uniform if you want me to." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "if I don't tell her she might do something stupid like listen to Kejaks..." (2154) Niet: "Oh. So, if she's OK with you being down here, would she even have a problem with us working with her?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "She does what she does to win" (2154) Niet: "So she'd be our best bet?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "You would need to properly preent yourselves as allies" (2154) Niet: "And what would be the best way to get in her good graces. Could we bring her a really cute school uniform?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "no, that keeps in her bad graces.." (2154) Niet: "Awww. Even if it's a magic uniform that helps her act like a really cute schoolgirl?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "very much her bad graces.. that's what she hides. she even murdered her favourite Artist so it wouldn't get out" (2154) Niet: "Aww." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "she also has a love hate relationship with romance novels" (2154) Niet: "I see." (2154) Niet: "Cute hair ribbons that try to make her use more affectionate girly words are out too?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: (I am trying to decide if creation is anarchonistic enough to have Manga in teh big cities..) (2154) Niet: (Hmm.) (2153) Scarlet Empress: (that's what I am trying to get across she does stuff like read Shojo manga and Twilight type books.. and then murders their authors so no one will find out) (2154) Niet: (Right.) (2154) Niet: "Anyway. What would be a good way to make her happy that wouldn't result her trying to kill us to hide it?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Power, repsect all those things.." (2154) Niet: "Aside from trying to make it so most of her minions share her 'problem'. Could a letter from you help?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Then things would get messy she'd head down here and try to one up me by marrying Malfeas.. very messy" (2154) Niet: "Oh. So, you won't give us an in? Can I at least help make this year's uniform extra special?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "If you wish" (2154) Niet: "Yay!" (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Is there anything else?" (2154) Niet: "Do you know where I could find a good spot to build a gate to Creation?" (2153) Scarlet Empress: (...you do know you can make demenses right?) (2154) Niet: (Oh, I can?) (2153) Scarlet Empress: (yeah) (2153) Scarlet Empress: "You are more than capable of bending such on yourown.. (2154) Niet: "OK." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Anything else?" (2154) Niet: "That's about it." (2153) Scarlet Empress: "Very well" ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights